


Como la luna y las mareas

by samej



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Community: retoaleatorio, Episode Related, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero también es consciente de que haga lo que haga, ninguno es Rin, ninguno le provoca lo mismo, el malestar en el estómago al perder; es como si el puzzle que forman no terminase de encajar, no para él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como la luna y las mareas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitydiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitydiary/gifts).



> Es básicamente un AU del capítulo 9.
> 
> Escrito en el meme [Google Poetics](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/2506.html?thread=64970#t64970) de retoaleatorio

Rei le ve agarrarse a la barandilla, sujetarse el pecho y no puede evitar tragar saliva; siente el dolor como si fuera el suyo a pesar de no conocerle. Se aleja despacio y le deja ahí, solo y con la mano aún enganchada a la camiseta. 

Veinte minutos más tarde, Haruka-senpai les dice que quiere nadar con ellos y la alegría borra el desasosiego, se olvida de los ojos dolidos de Matsuoka. 

*

No sabe cuanto tiempo lleva dando vueltas a su antiguo colegio.

Rin no quiere nadar con ellos. Rin no quiere nadar con Makoto ni su técnica perfecta, ni con Nagisa y su brazada maravillosa, ni desde luego con el que ocupa su puesto en el grupo. Ni siquiera quiere nadar con Haru, no ahora que ya le ha ganado. 

Y sin embargo, no puede evitar que le arda el estómago cuando les recuerda nadando en relevo, porque el día anterior había sido distinto. Eran uno y después otro y Rin ni siquiera les había mirado, no realmente, no más allá de Haru. 

Esa carrera era de ellos. Era _de ellos cuatro_ y ahora le han- 

Se cuela en la piscina y se desnuda, quedándose solo con el bañador que siempre lleva bajo la ropa. No tiene gorro ni gafas esta vez, pero le da igual, y se tira a la piscina cuando le empiezan a arder los ojos, de frustración, de tristeza, de decepción. 

La ira es la que le da las fuerzas hoy para nadar. Se empuja contra el agua, se cuela entre ella, éste es su elemento, donde Rin entiende todo. 

Se siente vacío. No se suponía que ganar a Haru se sentiría así. Debería estar como al terminar la carrera, eufórico, satisfecho; no duró ni un momento, ni una hora.

Años esperando esto, y para qué.

Rin nada e intenta olvidar.

*

Haruka no olvida. Escucha a Rei cuando les cuenta cómo ha perseguido a Rin y dónde le ha dejado y después habla y lo dice de corazón, porque quiere seguir nadando y quiere hacerlo con sus amigos, de eso no tiene duda.

Pero también es consciente de que haga lo que haga, ninguno es Rin, ninguno le provoca lo mismo, el malestar en el estómago al perder; es como si el puzzle que forman no terminase de encajar, no para él. 

Va hasta casa y se despide de Makoto, y no se molesta en ponerse el pijama. Aún no va a dormir. Deja pasar un tiempo prudencial antes de salir por la puerta, silencioso, y recorrer el camino hasta Iwatobi. 

No necesita demasiado rato para llegar, y antes de que entre en el campo de visión escucha el chapoteo furioso en el silencio casi opresivo del barrio dormido. Mira entre los arbustos durante un par de minutos, la cabeza de Rin asoma en cada brazada, brutal y agresiva y tal como la recordaba. 

Rin siempre pelea contra el agua cuando nada, y siempre gana.

*

Termina el largo casi sin respiración, ni siquiera sabe cuántos ha hecho, y al sacar la cabeza del agua se sobresalta al ver una silueta conocida. 

Sabe que es Haru pero no ve casi nada por culpa del cloro, y parpadea hasta las formas vuelven a definirse. 

—No es bueno nadar sin gafas.

Rin tuerce el gesto mientras sale por la escalerilla. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? Ya te he dicho que no voy a nadar más contra ti. 

Se encoge de hombros. 

—No he venido a nadar. 

—Eso sí que debería ser noticia. 

Gruñe y pasa por su lado sin mirarle a los ojos. Rin se da la vuelta y le coge del codo y va a decir algo pero Rin se lo aparta de un manotazo, como si quemara. 

—¿Qué quieres, Rin? ¿Qué buscas?

Es como si pudiera leerle, como si fuera un puto libro abierto. Se siente desnudo delante de esa mirada, casi indiferente, solo curiosa. 

—Yo no quiero- yo no busco nada, Haru. Qué narices quieres tú.

Haru se da la vuelta por completo y da uno, dos pasos hacia él y Rin le imita pero hacia atrás, es cobarde pero hay algo en los ojos azules que le da, no miedo, pero sí ganas de esconderse de ellos. 

Su espalda choca contra la valla y el viento sobre su piel mojada hace que le entren escalofríos. Le caen gotas en los hombros por el impacto. Haru se acerca aún otro paso más, le mira a los ojos y hay una determinación en ellos que hace que se le seque la garganta. 

No parece Haru.

El que él conoce es tranquilo, y no se altera, y solo quiere al agua. Nada como si fuera un delfín, y tiene los labios finos y unos ojos que dicen todo y nada a la vez. 

Le mira como si fuese el agua y a Rin le cuesta respirar. 

*

Haru da otro paso más, intentando descifrar el misterio que es Rin, agobiante, inestable, un torbellino que Rin nunca termina por entender. Es Rin, que siempre le daba la salida en el relevo, Rin, que le daba la mano cuando nadie les veía y le abrazaba y le hacía sentir una cosa diferente en el centro del estómago, y que siempre sonreía como si todo saliera acorde a sus planes. Es Rin, que ya no sonríe, no de verdad, solo esa estúpida sonrisa que no llega a los ojos.

Siempre es Rin.

Avanza un paso más y están cerca, más de lo que han estado en todo este tiempo, y Rin tiembla un poco. O quizá es él. No lo sabe. 

—Tienes los ojos rojos. 

Quiere empujarle pero hay algo que mantiene sus manos laxas, quietas como si no fueran suyas, como si no tuvieran que seguir sus órdenes. 

Le mira sin hablar, aún, y por un momento, en ese momento, Rin piensa que le gustaría que fuera todo más fácil. Le gustaría no tener que ganar a Haru en todo lo que pueda, le gustaría que su padre siguiese vivo, le gustaría que nadar fuera lo que era al principio, le gustaría que la bola de odio que vive en su interior desapareciera por un día, una hora. 

Levanta las manos, las pone sobre los hombros de Haru y no sabe qué hacer, no sabe que quiere, si quiere abrazarle como hacía antes, si quiere empujarle, si quiere- 

De repente se están besando, y no sabe si ha sido Haru que se ha adelantado o él mismo que le ha atraído. No sabe, no sabe nada, solo que los labios de Haru están calientes y se adelantan un poco más, se aprietan contra él y una mano le roza la cintura cuando agarra la valla con los dedos. 

Se separan y Rin se da un segundo antes de empujarle y alejarse de él, ordenando su cabeza, cogiendo la ropa del borde de la piscina y ninguno dice nada pero nota los ojos de Haru en su nuca como puñales.

Se para un momento, dándole la espalda. 

—Te voy a ganar también en el relevo. 

Haru no dice nada, y desaparece. 

Él se queda horas mirando el reflejo del cielo en el agua de la piscina.


End file.
